Hunter or Hunted
by Edsaho Yanaga
Summary: Sam and Dean are going to a little town in Virginia to investigate some strange deaths. But what if things aren't the way they look? What if the hunters become the hunted? Dean/Damon slash
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dean smiles while he looks at the sleeping form in the bed beside him. It had been three month since they had saved Sam from Lucifer's claws. Sam had said yes to Lucifer and in Detroit Lucifer meet up with his brother, Michael, in Adam's body. Castiel and Bobby shoved up and made Michael despair for awhile, but ended up getting killed themselves. Lucifer, in Sam's body, beat Dean to a bloody mess. In the end Sam took control of his own body, and Sam then managed to open the cage with the help of the Horsemen's rings. Michael appeared and he and Sam felled down into hell. A bright light suddenly appeared and Dean had to close his eyes and turn away, so as not to hurt his already damage eyes. When the light disappeared, and Dean was able to look again, two still bodies were lying on the ground. Dean stumbled to his feet and limped over to the nearest body, Adam. He kneeled down over the unmoving body, and was surprised to see that Adam was dead. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that his Sammy might be dead too. He crawled over to Sam. He hurried to check his pulse. He gave a sigh of relief, when he felt a pulse, and gave a happy laugh when Sam started to open his eyes. At that moment Castiel came back, healed Dean and brought Bobby back to life. Dean smiles even more, when he remembers the sight of his brothers familiarly eyes. He lies back down on his bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

DEANxDAMON

At the same time, in another town, could you hear a girl scream out in pain. Moments later her body fell lifeless to the ground beside her car. A red-eyed, black-dressed, bloodthirsty male was standing hunched over her dead body, looking distressed. This demon was none other then Damon Salvatore, one of the founding family members. The girl, Jessica, was yet another victim, who died by the hands of the merciless Damon. Damon drives her car into the bushes nearby, and dumps Jessica in the back of the trunk. He then runs as fast as he can, back to the Boarding House. He finds a bottle of bourbon, and drinks most of it in a few swallows. As the night goes on, he gets more and more wasted, but no matter what he can't forget the empty feeling he has inside. At last he throws the half empty bottle angrily against the wall, and collapses on the floor, letting a single tear run down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 1: The Male in Black

**Chapter 1: The Male in Black**

Sam and Dean are driving in their beloved impala, listening to Bon Jovi. They have just been at Bobby's, and were now on the road again, on their way to another hunt. Bobby had called Dean a couple of days before, and tolled them to come by his place, because he had found some leads on a hunt, in a little town in Virginia. He had had his eyes on the town for awhile now, because there had been a lot of mysteriously deaths. He wanted the boys to go there an investigate it and find out if it was a real hunt or not.

Dean looks over at Sam and asks, "so, what do we know about this case?" Sam looks through the papers Bobby had given them.

"There have been found a lot of dead bodies in Mystic Falls, Virginia, over the last eight month. All of them found with bit marks and drained of blood. The police call it accidents. Says it was a mountain lion. But according to the news, the animal was captured months ago and the latest victim was found inside her own car merely days ago." Dean looks strangely at him.

"That doesn't really sound like a mountain lion to me."

"Exactly," Sam says as he continues. "I'm thinking - with the blood loss and the bit marks - that it could be a coven of vampires. But it isn't normal for a coven to be in the same town for almost a year in a row." Sam was confused. He had never experienced that before. Most of the vampires they had encountered over the years had left the town before the people could get suspicious.

Dean looks interested over at Sam, and replies: "So if it is vampires…what are keeping them there?"

Sam and Dean keep driving in silence the only sound was the noise of the engine and Dean's favourite rock music.

DEANxDAMON

A few hours later, Sam and Dean find themselves sitting at one of the many tables in Mystic Falls' most popular dinning place, Mystic Grill. They had been talking about the case over a cold bear and on Dean's part a bacon cheeseburger. Suddenly a girl's voice dragged their attention to the door, which suddenly slammed open. In through the open door, came a man with the noisy girl right at his heels. The girl was naturally beautiful, with her long, brown hair hanging around her shoulders. She looks angry, no more like pissed. It was clear that her anger was focused on the older guy, but she did what she could to keep her voice down, so not to drag to much attention. The girl was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it was the guy that stole all of Dean's attention. The guy was dressed in all black, and had very dark hair and the most captivating eyes Dean had ever seen. The dark haired male walks straight towards the bar, but halfway there he turns around with an annoying look on his face. He walks back to the girl, who had stopped right in front of the table with the Winchester brothers, and leans in over her, whispering silently in her right ear.

"I am what I am, and you can't change me into a vegetarian like my beloved little brother. This is who I am, and I am not going to change that, not even for **you**!" Then he turns around and walks back to the bar. The girl looks like she is giving up. Throwing her hands in the air, she then walks away.

The Winchester brothers look curiously at each other.

"Another love drama," Dean says while drinking his bear. He smirks at Sammy and continue, "Thank god we don't have that kind of problems." Sam shrugs his shoulders, smiles and gives a short laugh.

DEANxDAMON

_God she is annoying today. Give me a break. All I did was having a little fun with some pretty high school girls._ Damon thinks to himself and motions to the bartender for another refill. Damon keeps drinking, and by accident he overhears a rather interesting conversation, between two guys near the door.

"So, back to the case. What are we going to do, about all these attacks?" the longer haired male asks. _So they are here about Jessica's death…this is going to be fun._ Damon looks over his shoulder and sees the other one shrug is shoulders. The same guy decided to look at Damon at that very moment, and their eyes caught each other for an instant. Damon was mesmerised. He has never felt like this before. This spark of… of… of something, Damon wasn't sure what it was, but it annoyed him none the less. He looks away, takes another sip of his alcohol, but no matter what he tries to do, he can't get those amazing eyes out of his head.

"In the files, they are mentioning a sheriff Forbes; she is the one who runs the investigation. We could go and talk to her about it, maybe take a look at the body. She isn't going to be buried until the case is closed. According to the file the bit mark looks like fangs, and could easily come from a vampire."

_Fuck… who the hell are those guys! How do they know about vampires, and how the hell do they even know about Jessica's death?_

"No witnesses, no relatives, no nothing. The sheriff is our only lead. Come on, let's go back to the motel and change our cloth. Then we can go and talk to the sheriff." Both of the guys stood up, the short haired one tosses some money on the table and left. The oldest Salvatore stares at the door, and made a final decision: _I have to do something about those two._ He then turned around, finishes his drink and then leaves the Mystic Grill.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Sheriff

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Sheriff**

Driving in their impala, Sam and Dean slowly pull up beside the police station. They both have on their suits and their FBI badge in their inside pockets. They got out of the car and walk up to the double doors. Inside - at a desk - a man was sitting looking into a computer screen. He didn't hear the brothers coming in, and didn't look up. Dean lost his patience and clears his throat. The man looks up startled. He smiles and stood up, "What can I do for you two?" Sam and Dean flash their badges

"FBI agent McConnell and James, we are here to see the sheriff," Dean replies. The man looks them up and down, before replying. "The sheriff is busy at the moment, but I'm sure they are done in a minute. You can take a seat and wait." The man points to some very uncomfortable looking chairs. Dean and Sam look at each other, before nodding and heading towards the door to their left.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for that." Sam reaches the door, walking in with Dean right behind him. Inside the room Dean frosts. The sheriff was standing behind her desk, arms crossed and lips pressed into a small line. But it wasn't her that made Dean freeze. Right in front of the sheriff, standing with his back towards the door, stood a dark haired male. The same male the Winchester brothers had seen at the Mystic Grill. The guy tenses and slowly turns around. He obviously hadn't heard them. After awhile he smiles and turns back to the sheriff.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" the sheriff shouts. The brothers look at each other, and show her their badges.

"FBI agent McConnell and James, we are here to discuss the latest murder," Sam replies. He looks at the dark haired male, before looking at the sheriff. The sheriff got the hint and smiles at the man in front of her.

"I think we are done here Mr. Salvatore." The guy in front of her, Mr. Salvatore, stares at her for a moment, before turning around.

"Well then, I will come by later. See you later Liz," the guy replies, then heads out the door, but not before accidentally touching Dean's hand. Dean turns his head and his eyes follow the guy until he disappears behind the closed door. He turns back around. The sheriff walks around her desk and extends her hand to the two newcomers.

"My name is Elizabeth Forbes, the sheriff here in Mystic Falls, what can I do for you?" she says, while shaking both of their hands.

"We are here to talk about all the murders you have had around here," Sam replies.

"The mountain lion attacks? Why is the FBI so interested in them?" Sheriff Forbes asks while walking back around her desk and sitting down in her chair. She motions for Sam and Dean to take a seat in the two chairs across from her.

"Well," Dean starts, "we don't think that all of the murders are caused by mountain lions. The latest victim was found in the back of her car. A mountain lion couldn't have done that."

"We have been talking about that here, and our conclusion is that she already was standing over her trunk, probably looking for something, when she was attacked. The trunk lid must have closed under the violent attack." The sheriff ends her story, looking like there is noting wrong with her story, or the fact that it was very unlikely something like that could ever happened. Sam and Dean look at each other, knowing that something is wrong with that picture.

"We would still like to take a look at the body of the latest victim," Sam insists. He isn't buying the story. The sheriff shocks her head lightly, and picks up the phone on her desk. She calls autopsy to inform that to FBI agents were going to come by. After the phone call she turns back to the 'FBI' agents. "Go on down there. Just go out the door, turn right, and follow the hallway until the second last door on your left. If there isn't anything else I can do, please go, I am very busy these days." Sam and Dean nod their heads, thanking her for her time, and head towards the door. The sheriff began to read through some papers from her desk drawer.

On the way out of the room, Dean turns around looking back at the sheriff, asking, "by the way, who was that guy, who was here, when we came?" The sheriff looks up from her paperwork, looking up at Dean and replies, "Oh that! That was Damon Salvatore. He is a member of one of the founding families here in Mystic Falls. They go all the way back to the 1800's. He moved here not long ago with his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore. Very sweet kid and Damon is also a very beloved young man all around the town. He has been a great help to the town. All of the heads of the founding families, who have been living here for decades, only have nice words for him," the sheriff ends her talk with a smile. Dean nods a couple of times, before following Sam out of the room, and down towards autopsy.

On the way to autopsy, Sam keeps looking funny at Dean. Dean tries to ignore him, but after a minute or two he gets irritated.

"WHAT?" Dean finally yelled, looking at Sam. Sam puts his hands up in defence.

"Nothing, nothing," Sam starts, "I just think it was weird that you asked her about that other guy." Dean looks away for a few seconds, and then he looks back, his face not revealing anything.

"I just thought that we needed some info on some of the people in this town, and since he was in the sheriffs' office he must know something." Sam didn't look convinced, but decided not to pressure him. He knew that Dean was keeping something from him. He had that look in his eyes that always gave him away. Sam slowly nods, and when he looks up, he sees that they have reached autopsy.


	4. Chapter 3: Another Kind

**Chapter 3: Another Kind**

The brothers walk into autopsy, where they were greeted by the medical examiner. He was a middle-aged guy and Sam thought that he looks friendly. The man introduces himself as Charlie McKelsy. Sam and Dean both shake his hand and introduce themselves as the FBI. Dr. McKelsy nods.

"The victim," Dr. McKelsy says, "is 22 year old Jessica Cohen." Dr. McKelsy had already laid her on an autopsy table and is now removing the white piece of cloth from her head, reviling her head, neck and shoulders. Sam and Dean took a closer look at her. They were both standing on the left side of her body and couldn't see anything abnormal.

"Cause of death?" Sam asks after a few seconds. He couldn't believe that anyone would kill someone as young, beautiful and innocent. Dr. McKelsy takes a deep breath.

"Extreme blood loss from a bit mark on the right side of her neck." Dr. McKelsy turns her head over slowly. The Winchester brothers both look at the mark, and it isn't what they expected. The mark isn't a lot of small holes in a circle. It was two marks, like fangs. There was no way, those marks was from a vampire. Sam and Dean look at each other with weird looks on their faces. Sam was the first to speak.

"Do you have any idea what caused this… um… marks?"

"I have absolute no clue," the doctor says. "It doesn't look like any animal bites I have seen before."

"So you thing this is an animal attack?" Dean looks at the guy, then back down at the bite mark. He couldn't help but think of the hunt in Pennsylvania with the shapeshifter who made the real world into the old horror movies. He sure as hell hopes it isn't one more of that kind, he really hates shapeshifters.

"What else can it be?" Dr. McKelsy replies Deans earlier question. "Unless it is some kind of psycho dressed as Dracula." Dr. McKelsy chuckles at the end of his sentence, before going to a table in the other side of the room. He returns with a file. "Here is a copy of the autopsy, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." Sam and Dean nod their thanks before walking out of the autopsy. They walk in silence until they sit in the '67 Impala. Sam turns to Dean with a confused look on his face.

"Dude, **what** the hell!" Sam exclaims.

"I have absolutely **no** idea. But whatever attacked that girl wasn't a vampire, that much is for sure." Neither of the two brothers could find the solution to this problem. "Maybe we should call Bobby. You know what, lets go back to the motel, grab something to eat on the way there. Then you can do some research and I can call Bobby." Sam nods. They then drive back to the motel after picking up a salad for Sam and a bacon-cheeseburger for Dean. When they got back to the motel, Sam sits down at the table and turns on his computer. He starts to search around the internet while eating his salad. Dean starts eating his burger while finding Bobby's phone number in his contacts. Bobby answers after the first two rings.

"Bobby," the voice of Bobby says in the other end.

"Hey there Bobby," Dean answers. "We are kind of running into a problem with this case of yours."

"What kind of problem?" Dean tells Bobby about the weird bite marks and the extreme blood loss. And to tell the truth, Bobby is just as confused as the Winchester brothers. But something in the back of his head starts to vibrate. Something that happened a long time ago.

"I think I might have something," Bobby says thoughtfully. "Put me on speaker." Dean removes the phone from his ear, putting it on speaker before laying it down on the table. Sam looks up from his computer, and starts to listing in on the conversation.

"So what's up Bobby?" Dean asks. "You know something?" Bobby starts to look through some old files of his. He stops at a certain page. He to has put down his phone and has it on speaker.

"Yes, some years ago, when you two were still young, I met an old hunter who told me about weird and extinct creatures. I remember one in particularly: a second kind of vampire."

"A second kind?" Sam asks looking weirdly at Dean, who looks just as shocked. They had never heard about another kind of vampires before. Not even their father seemed to know another kind.

"Yes, a second kind. One that were weak to the sun, but fast as lightning." Bobby let his finger trail down the page before stopping. "I wrote the things down the man said. They were fast and strong, but burns in the sun and if they are exposed to fire they also dies. They can bleed, but not die from blood loss. You can weaken them with a plant called vervain, and kill them with a wooden stick to the heart. They have immortality and heals quickly and have the ability to control minds. They can't walk into a house without being invited in. And most impotently: they don't change people by biting them. The man didn't now have the change humans into vampires, but their bit were not dangerous, unless they bleed you out."

"You know quit a lot about them," Sam commented. He had been writing everything down Bobby had said, he wanted to have everything for later.

"Yeah, the guy said he had hunted one once."

"So, how come we have never heard about them before?" Dean wondered out loud.

"I only knows that they are extinct, but maybe there are a few more of them left? I don't know, but you need to find out and call me if it is this kind of monster." Dean and Sam promised to call if they find anything, before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So," Sam says, looking up at Dean. "What are we going to do?" Dean didn't know what to do. He let a hand slip over his face, before he sits down on one of the bets.

"I have no idea. What is the chance that these attacks have been made by an extinct kind of vampires? I think we have to look more into it. Find other attacks in other towns, and more information on this kind. You know, that kind of things." Sam nods, taking another bit of his salad. _Another kind of vampires, what is the odds? Maybe it's just a coincidence._ Sam nods to himself, trying to convince himself, but deep down he knew there was a chance that they were way over their heads in this one.

DEANxDAMON

Damon was angry. The sheriff wouldn't hear him out. She didn't believe that there was anything to be afraid of, that a few FBI agent - _or more like hunters_, Damon thought - would be a problem. Why didn't she see that they could expose what the founding families were doing? Couldn't she see that they could expose that vampires existed to the town? Or more important: couldn't she see that they could expose him? Damon knew that the last one wasn't fair, 'cause Liz didn't know that he was a vampire, at least not after Caroline erased her memories. But still!

After the meeting with Liz, and the "FBI agents", Damon had gone out to get a drink… or five. He was in a bad mood, but not only because of Liz, but because of the werewolf problem. _Fucking werewolves, they just had to fuck up my life even more,_ Damon thought angrily, drowning another shot.


	5. Chapter 4: A Drinking Partner or

**Chapter 4: A Drinking Partner or Something More?**

After their call to Bobby, Sam had started to find some information on this other kind of vampires. Meanwhile Dean had decided that he needed a drink, and had drove to the Grill. Dean walks into Mystic Grill and looks around. There, at the bar, Damon Salvatore sat with a lot of empty shot glass' in front of him. Dean takes a deep breath, before walking over to the empty barstool at Damon' right-hand-side, sitting down. Damon looks up, stars at Dean for a few seconds, before he motions for the bartender to give him three more shots. Dean looks at Damon as he swallows two of the shots. Before Damon can take the last of the shots, Dean reach over and takes the last one, swallowing it. Damon gives him an annoyed look, shaking his head and then starts smirking. He motions to the bartender to just leave the bottle and some shot glass'. Damon then stands up, takes the bottle and glass' and then motions with his head, to a booth in the back. Dean smirks and follows Damon and sits opposite him. Without making a sound Damon pours the alcohol into four glass' and pushes two of them towards Dean. After those four shots is gone, Damon pours four more, and looks at Dean.

"So, is there a reason why you decided to come here and interrupt me?"

"Do I need a reason?" Dean said with a smirk, as he took another shot. "Maybe I just needed a drinking partner, and since you was already going strong on the alcohol I thought, 'Hey! Why not!'" Dean ended and looks Damon dead in the eye. Damon held his stare for a few minutes, before nodding.

"But before we start this drinking together: I like knowing who I drink with." Dean started to protest and was about to find his badge, but Damon stops him. "Cut the crap! I know you are not FBI agents. I'm not asking who you are or what you are doing here, only your name," Damon ends, staring directly into Dean's eyes. Dean thought about it for a second, before thinking: _fuck it, since he already knows_.

"Dean," he says shortly, looking Damon dead in the eye.

"Well then, Dean," Damon said with a smirk, dragging out Dean's name. "I sure hope you can hold your alcohol."

DEANxDAMON

A few hours later Damon and Dean were sitting on the same side of the both. Dean had decided that sitting beside Damon instead of across from his was a lot easier, and Damon had been quit eager for Dean to sit beside him. They were both laughing, talking and drinking a lot. They were beyond drunk and they were leaning close into each others personal space, even though Dean always complained every time Castiel did it. They were both comfortable, that is until someone decided that Damon shouldn't be sitting around drinking with hunters.

Damon was telling Dean an hilarious joke, and Dean was laughing his ass of. That is until someone cleared their throat. Damon and Dean both turn their head in the direction of the sound, and there, at their booth stands Stefan looking pissed. Dean looks up at the guy in front of him. He remembers him from the file with the Salvatore brothers. It was Stefan Salvatore, the younger brother of the man he right now had his left arm around, who was right now leaning against him with both arms around Deans shoulders.

"What is it, my dear saint of a brother?" Damon asks not moving away from Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asks, looking a little more pissed by every second there passes.

"I think whatever it is you need to say to me, can wait," Damon replies with a cocky smile on his face, "I am kind of in the middle of something."

"No Damon, it can't wait. We have a Tyler problem we have to take care of." Stefan cross his arms, and Dean kinda thinks that he looks like Sam when he is pissed at him.

"We can take care of that tiny problem tomorrow, and if we were going to do something right now, don't you think I am a little to drunk to do anything?" After he says that, he turns back to Dean. "So where were we?" Dean smiles a little and for some reason Damon's lips looks very tempting at that moment. So Dean slowly leaned towards Damon and kisses him. Damon smiles and leans in closer. Stefan seamed to give up and left Mystic Grill. Neither of the two kissing men noticed, they just keep kissing, moving closer and closer to each other. Dean is the first one to break the kiss and he starts to trail small kisses down Damon's neck.

"Maybe _kiss_ we should _kiss_ take this _kiss_ someplace else" Dean says kissing Damon all the time. Damon sighs, eyes closed, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Damon says, voice husky, making Dean even more hard than he already is. Dean stands up, pulling Damon to his feet and out the door. Outside Dean drags Damon to his car and connects his lips to Damon's once again, pressing Damon up against the car door. Damon lays both of his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. Dean unlocks the door and pulls away from the kiss, a line of salvia hanging between their mouths. Both of them is panting loudly and ignoring all the people walking by.

"Your place or my place?" Dean asks slowly, trying to compose himself just a little.

"My brother is probably at my place, so I guess yours, if there isn't anyone there?" Dean thought about it. He is pretty sure Sam is in their motel room, and it is kind of too late to call him now. He made a decision.

"Where is the closest motel?" Damon looks around himself, before pointing across the street. Dean nods, lock the car door again, before dragging Damon across the street. Inside the motel, Dean quickly got a room, again ignoring the people staring and whispering. They make out all the way to the room, and Dean almost couldn't get the door open. When the door is finally open, they stumble into the room, Dean kicking the door close, before they land on the bet. Dean is on top of Damon, Damon's arms around Dean's neck, making out.

_He is making the hottest noises I have ever heard,_ Dean thought, smirking then Damon again moans loudly, clearly enjoying the things Dean's tongue is doing to his mouth. And Damon was in heaven. It had been a long time since he had been with another guy, and even longer since he had let another guy take control. But it is nice. Damon likes all the attention he was getting, and he loved the fact that he didn't have to be the one to do all the work. He had always liked being spoiled, and that was way his first sexual experience had been with a guy. And the first time he had had sex, had been with one of his army comrades, while he had been at war the first time.

Dean starts to skim his hand over Damon's stomach and up to one of his nipples and Damon stopped his earlier line of thoughts. Damon gasps into Dean's mouth which turns Dean on even more. Dean smirks into Damon's mouth, before moving back a little, looking down at Damon. The sight of Damon is one of the most beautiful once Dean has ever seen. Damon is lying on the bed, his dark hair tousled, eyes a deep blue colour and his chest rising up and down in the rhythm of Damon's fast gasps.

"What are you staring at?" Damon asks, looking confused. Dean smiles down at him.

"Just admiring you, that's all. It's been awhile since I have been with… with… someone like you." Damon smiles cocky up at him.

"Yeah? So how am someone like me then?"

"You know, someone with the looks, the mind and," Dean starts, smiling down at Damon, who smiles back, "the ability to make me harder just by making a single sound." With that Dean pinches Damon's nipple, making Damon moan loudly. Damon looks up at Dean, before leaning up and kissing him softly on his lips.

"No need to use all this sweet words, you already got me and I'm not going anywhere." With that Damon ribbed of Dean's shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Then he shows Dean onto his back, straddling Dean's waist. Damon smirks down at an confused Dean, before Damon slowly pulls of his shirt, getting Dean's attention. Damon throws the shirts onto the floor and bents down biting Dean lightly in one of his nipples. Dean lets out a low moan, fisting one of his hands in Damon's hair, pulling. Damon grows, and bites Dean a little harder. After leaving a visible mark, Damon kisses it a few times, before kissing a trail down towards Dean's pants, slowly. Dean, who had been looking at the ceiling, looks down at Damon. Damon, who now has gotten rid of Deans pants, looks up at Dean with a flirty smile saying, "That is better! You were wearing way to must cloth." Dean smirks up at him, before pulling Damon down to connect their mouths, making Damon shut up. They kept on kissing for a few minutes, all the while Dean tries to get Damon's pants of, without any lock. At last he let out a frustrated groan, pushing Damon onto his back once again and placing him self between his legs. With some help from Damon, Dean finally got Damon's pants of. After throwing them onto the floor, he crawls back up to Damon's face, kissing him sweetly. Damon smiles, kissing back eagerly, pulling at Dean's hair. Dean smiles, leaning even closer, rubbing his cloth covered cock against Damon's, making the later moan out load. With a smirk, Dean did it again, and again. Damon started to get frustrated, and pulls Dean's head away from his.

"If you don't start to do something soon, I'm going to do it myself," Damon says angrily, making Dean laugh. Dean started to kiss Damon's neck, making Damon close his eyes.

"Patience, Damon, patience." He keeps kissing Damon's neck, while removing both of their underwear's. He put his weight on his left forearm, and still kissing his neck, he let his right hand glide down Damon's body, flicking one of his nibbles, going down to his hip, stroking it in slow circles. Damon moans softly, bringing his body closer to Dean's, loving the warm and the caresses that Dean is giving him. Dean slowly let his hand glide the rest of the way down Damon's body, grabbing Damon's cock softly. Damon lets out a soft groan, bucking his hips up in an attempt to create more friction. While Dean's hand is busy, Damon's hands are stocking the base of Dean's hairline on the back of his head. They kept on kissing, making out for minutes. Dean could feel that his fingers are getting slippery because of Damon's precome, so he slowly starts to make a trail across Damon's hipbone, and onto his ass cheeks, kneading it for a few seconds, before trailing them down between the two cheeks, teasing his hole a little. Damon smiles lightly, cuddling closer to Dean, kissing his neck softly.

"Come on, Dean. I need you in me, being your finger or your dick doesn't matter. I just need you now," Damon says with a low moan. Dean smiles down at Damon, slowly pushing in one finger. Damon lets out a low moan, which makes Dean push his finger in, all the way to his knuckles. Dean kept pushing his finger in and out, searching for that special spot, that would make Damon see stars. After a few tries, Damon suddenly gasps loudly, aching his back, and throws his head back. Dean smirks, _found it_.

Dean kept abusing the spot, and Damon is seeing stars. Damon didn't believe in heaven and hell, but if there was a heaven somewhere, he suddenly was there now. After some time Damon is getting loose enough and Dean pulled out his fingers. Damon is panting loudly, looking up at Dean, as Dean spit in his palm and applied the salvia onto his hard cock. He leans over Damon, between his legs. Damon spreads his legs out a little more, inviting Dean closer. Dean leans down kissing Damon softly on his lips, before slowly pushing himself inside Damon's tight little hole. Damon lets out a long moan, kissing Dean a little harder. Dean lets out a moan of his own, and when he is all the way in, he stops for a few seconds, making sure Damon isn't in any pain. Damon nods to Dean, to let his know that he can move. Dean pulls out slowly, before pushing back in. Damon throws his arms around Dean, bringing Dean down for a kiss, while scratching Dean's back.

They move together, at some point Damon has put his legs around Dean's waist, tightening his legs, pulling Dean closer and deeper. The room quickly becomes hot, and the only sound it the sound of skin rubbing against skin, and the soft moans of to people in the middle of passionate lovemaking. Dean could feel that he is getting closer to the edge and wants Damon to come too. He starts to thrust into Damon a little harder, before grabbing Damon's cock, toughing it in the same pace as his thrusts. Damon moans even louder, before coming all over Dean's hand. Dean can feel Damon's ass tightening and after a few slow thrusts he comes too, deep inside Damon. Dean slowly pulls out, cleaning his hand in the sheet, before lying down beside Damon. Damon has his eyes closed, a big smile on his face. He feels Dean beside him, and slowly turns his head, looking up at Dean. Dean feels Damon's eyes on him, and turns his eyes and lock them with Damon's. Dean's face breaks into a big smile. He moves his right arm, inviting Damon to come closer. Damon only needs to think about it for a second, quickly convincing himself that he needs Dean's warm. He curls up to Dean's side, his head on Dean's shoulder, and his right arm and moving over Dean's body, his hand resting on his heart. Dean puts his arm around Damon, pulling him closer.

"That…was…amazing," Damon says, when he finally has catching his breath. Dean smile and kisses Damon's forehead.

"Get some sleep, you deserve it. You were absolutely amazing," Dean replies. Damon just nods his head a little, closing his eyes. "Night Damon," Dean says as his eyes starts to close as well. He knew that he was going to have a huge headache in the moving.

"Night Dean." Dean hears it as a low humming sound and smiles. Fuck the headache, it was definitely worth it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Chapter 5: The Morning After**

The next morning Dean wakes up, when the sun hits his eyes. He yawns. He then feels a warm heat by his right side. He looks down and finds Damon lying there, with his head on Dean's shoulder and his right arm around Dean's chest. Dean finds himself smiling and puts his right arm around Damon more tightly and grabs Damon's hand with his left. Damon sighs satisfied and nuzzles his head against Dean's chest, a small smile on his face. Dean smiles, _he is beautiful like this,_ Dean thinks. He knew Damon was hot, but like this, with a totally relaxed face and tousled hair, he was just beautiful. There wasn't any other word there fit better, but Dean was never going to say it out loud, he knew Damon wouldn't appreciate it.

Dean was shaken out of his daydreaming, by two beautiful, blue eyes, steering up at him. Dean smiles at Damon, who smiles back.

"'Morning," Dean says, running a hand through Damon's dark hair, loving the feeling of the soft strands of his hair against his fingers.

"'Morning to you too," Damon says, leaning up and planting a soft kiss on Dean's lips. When they broke apart, Damon looks down a little shyly, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean smirks, leaning down, kissing him again, but this time deeper, hungrier. Damon laughs into the kiss, but kisses back just as enthusiastic. When they finally breaks apart, Damon smiles, moving his leg, so he is now straddling Dean's waist.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Dean smiles, laying his hand gently against Damon's cheek, stoking it.

"How could I ever get enough of you?" Damon smiles shyly, then leans down to kiss Dean softly. They kept kissing for a few minutes, before Damon's phone started ringing. They broke apart, both of them making irritated noises. Damon started to look around the room, trying to locate his trousers. When he found them, he jumps of off Dean, grabbing his phone, and seeing that it is Stefan, he answers with a groan.

"WHAT?" Damon shouts.

"Wow wow there, easy tiger," Stefan's voice came out of the phone. "I just wanted to know where you are, and tell you we are holding a little meeting about our Lockwood problem. And we want you to come over too. We are at the Boarding House." Damon looks back at Dean, who is, at this very moment, looking quite interested at his still naked ass.

"Can't I come later? I am kind of in the middle of something here."

"No, Damon, we can't wait." Damon let out a groan, nodding his head a little.

"Fine fine, you fucking saint, I'm on my way." He closes the phone without another word. Putting down the phone once again, he turns back to Dean, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed, with the sheet around his waist. "Sorry, but I gotta go." Dean nods his head, then raises his forefinger, moving it in a 'come here' kind of way. Damon smiles, then walks over to Dean, and sits in his lab, with his arms around Dean's neck. Dean kisses Damon's nose, before giving him a little piece of paper.

"My number," Dean explains, smiling up at Damon, who smiles back. "So call me?" Damon smiles at Dean, nodding his head a little. Damon didn't know what was happening to him. One moment he is all high and mighty, and the next he feels like a shy schoolgirl, who have just had her first kiss.

"I will," Damon says, "I promise." Then he was up and dressing, then he reaches the door, he winks at Dean, before slipping out of it.

When Damon was gone, Dean could feel a big smile slip onto his face. He then starts to laugh, shaking his head a little. _How lucky am I?_ Dean couldn't believe that he had been with such a great and hot guy. He then stands up and heads to the shower, to get rid of a little problem between his legs.

DEANxDAMON

Dean walks into his and Sam's motel room with two coffees. Sam is sitting on the bed, tying his shoes, with wet hair from his recent shower. After tying his shoes, Sam looks up and accepts the coffee Dean handles to him, smiling.

"So, you were out all night?" Sam asks, while taking a sip of his coffee. _Mm, just perfect. Dean sure knows what good coffee is._ Dean went to the table, laying down his keys. Sam went over to the computer, which was still standing on the table.

"Yeah, I went and got a couple of drinks. And it became late, so you know." Dean sends Sam a smirk, hoping that Sam would think that he had picked up some chick like he always did. Sam smirked, but didn't say anything, so Dean knew he had made Sam believe that he had spent the night with a hot chick. Dean went to the fridge, and grabs two beers, giving one to Sam.

"I searched a little around the country, in different police rapports and the likes, and I found a couple of interesting cases. One in particular." Sam found some pages on the computer and Dean went to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"This guy," Sam starts, pointing at a picture of a guy in jeans and jacket, "is Tom Jackson, 40 years old. Family guy, wife, three kids, dog and white picket fence. All in all: a great guy with a good family life. But about six months ago, they found him dead," Sam scrolled down the page, coming to a picture of a dead Jackson, "and this was his body."

"Dear god," Dean whispered, looking at the body. Before them on the picture was a guy, obviously dead, but not like any other dead bodies Dean had ever seen. This guy, had almost purple skin, black veins all over his body, like his blood vessels had decided to become a lot more dark and visible. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes wide open. Dean thought that he looked creepy and in pain. "How did he die?" he says with a strained voice and a horrified look in his eyes.

"According to the police rapport, he had multiple gunshot wounds all over his body, but while doing the autopsy, they found that the bullets, wasn't normal bullets." Dean looks at him weirdly.

"What do you mean with: 'not normal bullets'"

"I mean, that they wasn't made of metal," Sam looks back at Dean, "Dean, these bullets wasn't metal bullets, but wooden once."

"Are you serious?" Dean was getting more and more confused. _Come one, wooden bullets!_

"Yes, I am serious. And that wasn't even what killed him." Dean looks down at him, begging him to continue. "He died… from a wooden stick to the heart," Sam finished. "Dean, this guy was a vampire."

"So, you kill them with the stick, but like vervain, wooden bullets can weaken them." Dean nods a little to himself, that kind of made sense. Like a small cut in a humans hand didn't kill, but a knife in their heart did. "Was there anything on the guy, you know like information on him before he died?" Sam nods and scrolls down the page a little more.

"His wife gave a statement. Tells that her husband had been acting strangely for some time. He had quit his work and didn't leave the house in the day hours. But he vanished at sunset and didn't come back before sunrise. She says that she just thought it was a midlife crises or something."

"So the guy turns into a vampire, doesn't come out into the sun, then gets kills, probably by some hunters or something." Sam nods.

"And I found a dozen of other cases all over the country, the same memo. They are all the same and all the places there had been some mysterious deaths and they all stopped when these guys turned up. So if it is this second kind of vampires, I don't think that they are extinct, there may not be a lot of them left, but they are surely still here." Dean nods in agreement. _It's weird that no one else have realised this before us,_ Dean thinks, _but maybe they have, but they have all been killed before they could tell anyone about it_. Dean swallows the rest of his beer.

"So we are talking about this second kind of vampires, and apparently there are one or more in this town. We don't know why they are here, but they have been here for awhile now. You got any idea who it could be?" Sam nods.

"I checked into people who came to the town around the same time the murders started, and I found something quite interesting." Dean looks up at Sam, moving his hand in a gesture to continue, while moving his eyes to the window.

Sam took a deep breath before saying, "The Salvatore brothers moved here under a year ago, about the time the murders began. One hell of a coincidence don't you think!" Dean looks back to Sam, and he couldn't believe what he just said.

"What else?" There most be something else, or else it could just be a coincidence.

"Well, apparently the two brothers moved into their family home, and shortly after they moved in, their uncle, Zach, vanished. Apparently he moved out of town and no one have heard a word from him. A little weird, right?"

"It is weird, but it could be a coincidence." Dean didn't like the thought that Damon could be the reason to the attacks. _What am I thinking? I don't care if he is the murderer or not… right?_ But no matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling of off him. What **if** Damon was the murderer? What if he was some kind of monster? What if they had to kill him? What if… what if… what if… ? There were too many _what if _'s and not enough answers. But one thing was clear as the day: **if **Damon is the killer, the _vampire_, then Dean had slept with a monster. It was a thought Dean did **not** like.

"Dean? Hey Dean!" Sam was looking at Dean concerned. "Are you all right?"

"What! Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Sam looks at Dean intently.

"No your not."

"I'm just thinking that there is no way that it could be the Salvatore brothers, since, you know, they walk around in the sun." It had been the first thing that came to his mind. And it looks like it was working. He couldn't say that he had slept with Damon, that could be awkward. And he did have a point, they did walk around in the sun, and they weren't burning up.

"Well, maybe they have some kind of way to survive in the sun."

"Like what? Some voodoo or have they made a deal with a demon?" Dean is starting to get really defensive, and he keeps telling himself that it wasn't because he, you know, likes Damon or something crazy like that. It was just that maybe he was just an innocent guy, with a really great ass, and an amazing tongue and… Dean stops himself. He should so **not** be thinking about the guys ass right now.

"How should I know, how they are doing it?" Sam was starting to look suspicious. _Dean is acting weird. Could it be…?_

"You have been talking to him, haven't you?" Dean could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. He was so **not** blushing.

"I may have been running into him, when I went for a drink."

"And?" Sam says with a smile starting to form on his face. He has seen the blush and was starting to realise where this was going. Dean is getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"We **may** have had a few drinks together."

"**And**?" Sam was smiling more and more, while Dean has found a really fascinating spot on the floor.

"We kinda had sex in the motel across from the Grill." Dean says it so fast Sam almost didn't hear him… almost. Sam was quite for about three seconds, before the cracked and started to laugh his ass of. Sam had known for a long time that Dean preferred both sexes, and he had seen how Dean and Damon had looked at each other. But still, this was hilarious. But Dean didn't find it funny, not at all. He starts to pace the floor, looking embarrassed and irritated at the same time. After a few minutes Sam stops laughing and looks up at Dean.

"So," Sam starts, but doesn't know how to put it. How do you ask your big brother if he likes a suspect? _Just keep it simple, Sam, just keep it simple. Simple is good,_ Sam tells himself.

"So what?" Dean snaps.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do, he is a great guy."

"No, I mean: do you like _like_ him?" That question made Dean stop pacing. Did he like Damon? Yeah sure, he was a good drinking buddy and a good lover, but did he like _like_ him? He had no idea. But as usual, Dean denied it all.

"NO, of course not, why would I?" Sam sighs, shaking his head a little.

"Dean," he says with a serious voice. Dean talks a few deep breaths before sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

"I don't know, okey. He **is** a great guy, but this morning, it was like there was this spark. Just the thought of him lying by my side makes me smile and feel all warm inside. I don't know what's going on, but I can't stop thinking about him."

"And if he is the murderer? Then what?" Sam questioned, and Dean just shakes his head, falling down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"If he is this vampire thing, then I don't know what to do. I know that I will have to kill him, but I'm not sure I can." Dean looks at Sam, and they both hope, that Sam is wrong about the Salvatore brothers being the monsters.


	7. Chapter 6: Everyone Knows

**Chapter 6: Everyone Knows**

Damon walks into the Boarding House with a heavy sigh. He has his hands in his pockets, and he could fell the note with Dean's number on it. Dean, the 'FBI agent', the hunter, _his_ drinking partner, _his_ friend and most of all: _his lover_. Damon smiles a little, thinking about Dean and his amazing hands and sneaky tongue, before walking into the living room. There his smile immediately vanished. The entire 'group' are there. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie. _Great, just what I need. Having to play around with these kids with a mayor hangover, just fucking great_, Damon thinks, walking further into the room. They all look up at the sound of his footsteps. They are all quite, and Stefan is the first to say something.

"So, about time you got here." Damon just looks at him, before going towards the stairs to the basement. "Damon, come on. Can't you drink later?"

"No Stefan, I can't," Damon replies, before he vanish down into the basement. When he got back up, he has a bag of blood in one of his hands, still looking pissed. "For your information: I haven't had any blood since late afternoon yesterday, and now it's almost noon, so no I **can't** wait. Unless you won't me to take a drink of one of these pretty little things." He shoves his hand in the direction of Elena and the others, while pouring some blood into a glass. Then he takes a few deep swallows, and his eyes starts to get black veins all around them. Normally he can easily hold in the veins, but not today. It had taken a lot of will power not to bite into Dean's neck the entire night, and he is damn proud that he could hold back. He could just imaging Dean's blood pouring around in his veins, he can almost taste it. Damon stops himself there. _No need to become even thirstier then I already am. That could be a pretty sight_, Damon chuckles to himself, before turning back to the others in the room. He has almost forgotten about them. Almost.

"So Damon. Isn't that the cloth you wore yesterday?" Elena asks, and Damon can only nod, taking another taste of the blood, pouring the last of the blood from the blood bag into the glass.

"Uhh, is there a special reason why you are wearing the same cloth two days in a row?" Caroline asks with a smile on her face. "Has it something to do with where you were just now?" Damon smirks, but remains silent. Stefan looks around the room, and realise that they aren't going to get any further if the others don't know were Damon was. Stefan smirks a little. _I __**could**__ tell the others where Damon was, and smack two flies in one go. Damon will be pissed and the others will move on._ Stefan's smirk grew even bigger.

"He was on a date." The second the words leave his mouth all eyes are on him.

"A date?" Jeremy asks. He can't imaging Damon on a date, not at all.

"Yeah, you could call it a date. Or what would you call it, Damon?" Stefan looks at Damon, who's eyes are only slits and his right hand is about to crush the glass, because he is squeezing it so hard.

"Shut up," Damon says through gritted teeth.

"Ah, I don't think so. I do believe that they have a reason to know."

"Know what, know what?" Elena and Caroline say at the same time. Stefan smirks, and that's when Damon runs over to him, but Stefan knew he was going to do it, so he just runs to the other end of the room, still smirking.

"Stefan, I swear I **am **going to kill you," Damon says in a hiss. But he already knows that it is too late. Stefan is going to tell that he was with another guy, and that he was even making out with him at the Grill. He was **so** going to kill Stefan.

"Damon was," Stefan starts and moves when he sees that Damon is going to try and jump him again, "with another guy." At that second the entire room froze, everyone are quite, they didn't even breath. The people in the room are looking from Damon to Stefan and back again. Then all hell broke lose.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed at the same time. They just couldn't believe it. Damon, Damon Salvatore, the biggest womanizer on the planet, gay? No way, they just couldn't see it.

"And that's not all," Stefan says.

"Shut that pretty little mouth of yours Stefan, before you get hurt," Damon threats, but with no effect. Damon again leaps at Stefan, who moves to the other side of the room again.

"What more?" Bonnie asks, looking curiously at Stefan. Having some dirt on Damon couldn't be such a bad idea.

"He wasn't only with a guy," Stefan says, staring Damon strait in the eye, "they were making out in the Grill." At that the entire room started to make noise. Some started to laugh a little, others just sat there staring at Stefan or Damon. "And what I could see, Damon wasn't the one leading the show, if you understands," Stefan ends his little story, with a big smile, looking at everyone. Caroline is the first one to react, and asks the question they were all thinking.

"You are a **bottom**?" They are all staring at him, and then Jeremy broke down in laugher. After a few seconds the others followed. Damon still hadn't said a word. He was just staring at Stefan, looking pissed. But when Stefan looks closer he saw the hurt, the betrayal. But he didn't understand _why_. Damon would have done the same thing. And that's when it clicked: Damon would have said something like that, because he would never have broken a so important promise. A long ago promise. A long forgotten promise.

**Flashback**

A fourteen years old Stefan in running around the big back yard of the Salvatore mansion. He is laughing, trying to find his older brother, Damon. He has just finished all of his studies for the day, and wanted to do something with his big brother. But Damon is nowhere to be seen. Stefan has been looking in all the places that Damon usually was. But he wasn't. Stefan is running down towards the stables, when he heard some voices. Normally he wouldn't have stopped, but that voice, it sounded like Damon. Stefan stopped and walks over to the end of the stables. He saw that the backdoor was open just a crack, and he walks over to it. He looks in through the crack, and frosh. Inside in the dim light from the crack in the doorway, is Damon. His big brother is standing up against the wall, another body pressed against his, and their mouths are connected. Damon, his big brother, is making out… with one of the stable boys. Stefan let out a low gasp, and the two boys in front of him, froze. Damon looks over the other guys shoulder and his eyes widen when he sees Stefan standing there, staring at them.

"Stefan," he whispers softly, making the guy turn around slowly. Stefan's eyes widen too and he turns around, running away. Stefan could hear Damon calling his name, and he knew that Damon was running after him. But he kept on running, and didn't stop until he felt a hand on his arm, and he was forced to stop. The two brothers were both panting, and Damon made Stefan turn around, but Stefan wouldn't look him in the eye, and Damon sighted.

"Listen Stefan, what you saw in there, it was…" Damon started, but Stefan wouldn't let him finish.

"I know what that was Damon," Stefan said angrily. "That was you fooling around with one of the stable boys, your stable boy. You know daddy is going to kill you if he found out." Stefan was still looking down at the his feet and Damon sighted again. He hooked one finger under Stefan's chin and forced his eyes up to meet Damon's eyes.

"Just hear me out will you! I wasn't just fooling around okey?" Damon kept his eyes locked with Stefan's and he knew he had his attention. "Me and Jason have been together for some time now, it isn't anything too serious, I mean, we haven't done **that**, but we meet once in awhile."

"Do you love him?" Stefan asked, his voice low and quiet and Damon smiled a little.

"No, I don't. But I like him a lot. And I wont you to keep this a secret from everyone." Stefan's eyes widen and he started to shake his head.

"No, Damon. I can't do that. I can't lie to daddy." Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulders, keeping him still.

"Stefan, listen to me, **listen to me**. I am asking you as my brother, my friend. I trust you, and would have told you this earlier, but I was afraid of how you would react." Stefan stopped shaking and just stood there staring at him. His brother, his big brother, his 21 years old brother was afraid of how he would react. After a few seconds, Stefan started to smile and then threw himself at Damon, hugging him. Damon was tanking back, but hugged him back.

"Damon, you shouldn't be afraid of my reaction. I will always be on your side, always. And I don't care that you like guys. And I won't tell anyone, not even daddy. I will always be here, Damon." Stefan pulled back and kissed Damon's cheek sweetly. Damon laughed and took hold on Stefan, lifting him of the ground, hugging him tightly. Stefan started to laugh loudly.

"How come I am so lucky to have you as my brother?" Damon smiled down at Stefan, putting him back down on the ground. "So, you want to meet my boyfriend?" Stefan's face lit up into a big smile and nodded his head. He took Damon's hand and dragged him back towards the stables, with a laughing Damon behind him.

**End of flashback**

Stefan had known that Jason wasn't the first guy Damon's had sex with. That wasn't until he went to the army, but Jason was still Damon's first.

Stefan looks at Damon, and regrets that he told everyone about Damon and Dean. It wasn't any of their business. Stefan could still hear the others in the room laughing, but he couldn't look away from Damon's eyes. He saw the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness and he wished to make that look go away. At last he looks away, not being able to look at Damon's eyes anymore. His eyes fell on Elena. She is the only one who wasn't laughing, actually she looked hurt. She is staring at Damon, and looked like she wanted to hit him or throw something at him. Stefan didn't have time to think more about it, because he just had the time to see Damon turn around and storm out of the room. Stefan reacted on instinct and ran after him. He could hear the room behind him becoming quite, but didn't think more about it, he only had Damon in his mind.

"Damon, wait up." Stefan ran out the door and saw that Damon is on his way towards the woods, and he quickly catch up with him, stopping him. "Damon, I'm sorry, okey. I shouldn't have told them about you. I was just angry at you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise."

"I don't care about that stupid promise," Damon turns around, and screams, a little too quickly and loudly. Damon drags a hand down over his face, looking tired and Stefan suddenly thinks that he looks like his 170 years of age. Damon looks like he was starting to give up. "Okey, it **may** have something to do with that, but it's not the important thing."

"Then what is?" Stefan asks pressing on. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to help Damon, wanted to be his little brother again. He wanted his big brother back.

"It's just," Damon starts, before taking a break, looking around them, "it's just, that for once I am happy, Stefan. I really like Dean, hunter or not, and for once, **for once**, I just want to have someone. I want to have **my **happy ending,** my **someone special, I just want someone who **I** can be with. And these last 24 hours have been the best hours I have had in a long time Stefan. And I am tired, I am just so god damn tired. Tired of everything, and I just want someone there to relax with. I you just had to go around and making me look like an idiot. You made my happy moments looks like stupidities, like they don't matter. But they do, Stefan, they do. They mean the world to me. So please, _please_, let me have this one thing, this one person. And please help me if I need it, and please stand by me if the time comes where I need it." Damon stops his speech, looking Stefan directly in his eyes. And Stefan is stunned. It has been a long time since he had hear Damon talk like that, hear Damon _beg_. Stefan didn't say anything, he just steps forward, putting both of his arms around Damon, hugging him tightly into his body.

"I'm always here Damon," Stefan whispered into Damon's ear, pulling him just a little closer. "I will always be on your side, always." Stefan repeated the exact same words, as he had back when they were kids. Stefan could feel Damon smile a little, and couldn't help but smile himself.


	8. Chapter 7: The Being a Hunter Problem

**Chapter 7: The Being a Hunter Problem**

Back inside the Boarding House the room has gone quiet. Everyone is in shock, and couldn't figure out what they are feeling about the whole Damon being with a guy affair. No one has ever thought that Damon of all people would be with someone of his own sex.

Caroline is standing on one side of the room with a stone face, but on the inside she is laughing her ass of. She thinks that it is funny that someone as dominant as Damon could be a bottom, and let someone else take the lead and control him. But at the same time, she is delighted. She thinks that it is a great thing that Damon had found someone else that he trusts with himself. She doesn't care that it is a guy that Damon likes. Since her father is gay she didn't really care.

_What the fuck, dude, what the FUCK!_ Jeremy thinks to himself, standing with a funny look on his face. _Oh, so now I got something BIG on him._

Bonnie is sitting beside Elena, and she has a look of shock on her face. But slowly a small smile creeps onto her face. _So Damon is in love, what a surprise. Maybe this guy can keep an eye on him and we will have one less problem to think about. Stefan and Elena must be glad that he won't chase after her anymore_.

_Gay? Damon is gay? What the hell is going on?_ Alaric thinks. _Is this for real? They can't be serious. God, has he been looking at me too? I hope not._

Elena is the one most in shock. She sits pale and shakes in her seat. She can't believe it. Damon is gay, there is just no way that that is truth. What about Katherine? What about Rose. What about her? Isn't he in love with her? She is confused. She just can't believe any of this. _Maybe it is a trick! Yeah, it has to be a trick. There is no way that this is truth. He is just trying to get an reaction out of me, he is just trying to make me jealous. And that is not going to happen. This is all a lie. Damon is in love with me, not some guy he has just meet. What am I saying? I don't care…right? NO! Stop it Elena, you don't care. Damon being in love is a good thing. It means that he is over me, and he can move on. That's what I want, that is exactly what I want. Nothing else, just that._

Caroline is the one that drags all of them out of their thoughts. "Ha ha, do you guys believe that? Damon gay? What a surprise."

"Yeah, that's great… I think," Jeremy replies, still a little shocked over this turn of event. But it was a good thing. Maybe this could turn into a good thing for all of them.

"How are you feeling about all of this Elena?" Bonnie asks, looking at Elena, who is sitting by her side. Elena is looking at her hands, not meeting anyone's eyes. She takes a deep breath before looking up, smiling.

"I'm happy for Damon," she replies with a smile on her face. "Damon deserves to be happy."

"Elena's right," Alaric cuts in. "Damon needs our support. It can't be easy for him to come out to all of us this way." The others nod, agreeing that they should help Damon any way they can.

DEANxDAMON

Outside the Salvatore brothers parted from their tight embrace. None of them knows what to say, both of them looking sheepishly at each other. Stefan looks up suddenly, remembering something Damon had said.

"Wait a second," he says. "He's a hunter? Dean is a **hunter**?"

"Um, did I say that?" Damon says regretting that single detail. _When do I learn to shut up my mouth in these situations?_

"Yeah you did. Damon for God's sake. A hunter?"

Damon looks at the ground for a second before looking up. "He came because of all the murders that have been happening around here." Stefan nods.

"Care for a walk?" Stefan asks, nodding towards the forest. Damon nods and they walk into the forest, side by side.

"It's going to be a problem, you know?" Stefan says, looking around. The forest is quiet around them, the only sound is coming from the birds flying over there heads once in a while.

"I know it is," Damon says frustrated. After that the brothers both went quiet. They walk for a while not saying a word, just enjoying each others company. Stefan keeps sending Damon worried looks and glares at him, trying to catch his eyes, but to no avail. Stefan sighs and gives up and stares straight ahead.

"So, what is the plan?" Stefan asks. "Are you going to tell Dean about us?"

"I don't know," Damon admits. "I want to, but I still don't know how serious he is about us. He may think of our night as a one-night-stand." Damon looks at the forest around them. "He gave me his number, but I don't know if it was just because it was convenient or something."

"Why don't you call him?" Stefan asks, making Damon look at him, sharply.

"What? I can't just call him now! It has been less than 24 hours. If I call him now I will look desperate and clingy," Damon exclaims, making big gesticulations with his arms. "If I call him now he will run away for sure."

"Relax Damon," Stefan says, putting a hand on Damon's shoulder, trying to calm him down a little. "I just meant that you could call and ask him if he wants to do something tonight. That way you can ask him questions and find out how much he knows and if he is serious about you too." Damon nods slowly, biting his lower lip.

"I can do that."

"And after that you can come back and we will talk about what to do then," Stefan clarifies. Damon nods. The brothers stays quiet the rest of the way back to the Boarding House, enjoying the silence.

DEANxDAMON

A few minutes later the brothers are back at the Boarding House. Inside the house is quiet. They go to the living room, and at the same time every head in the room turn to them.

"Wow, serious everyone, watch your necks. You wouldn't want to break them, now do you?" Damon says sarcastically and walks to the couch, sitting on the armrest.

"Did you two talk things through?" Caroline asks, looking between the two brothers. Stefan nods.

"That's good," Elena comments and smiles at Stefan. Stefan does not return her smile, and everyone in the room slowly realise that there is something wrong.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"We have a little problem," Stefan clarifies, looking at Damon.

"A tiny problem," Damon says, looking at Stefan. He turns his attention back to the others in the room. "Dean is a hunter, who is here to kill me and Stefan," Damon ends his speech quickly. The room is deadly quiet for about five seconds before hell breaks loose. Everyone in the room screams, "WHAT!" looking shocked.

"Dean is a hunter? Damon what were you thinking?" Elena exclaims, jumping up from her seat, to stand in front of Damon and Stefan, who had taken a position beside Damon, showing that he is on Damon's side.

"Elena relax," Stefan says, trying to calm down his girlfriend. Elena huffs and turns back around, sitting down on the couch again with her arms crossed over each other.

"Isn't it a problem that Dean is a hunter?" Bonnie asks, looking from Damon to Stefan. "He could kill you, both of you. Shouldn't we do something?"

"I agree with Bonnie on that," Caroline cuts in. "I think that it is too dangerous to be near him. We could compel him and make him leave."

"NO!" Damon exclaims, looking distressed. He looks around embarrassed before he continues, "we are not going to do that." _Why does the sound of Dean being compelled bring up such a bad taste in my mouth?_ Dean asks himself, confused.

"Damon," Elena says with sympathy in her voice. "We know you like him, and we are with you all the way, but like Caroline said: it is too dangerous."

"I don't care. I don't care if it is dangerous. I don't care if he tries to kill me. We are not, and I repeat **not** going to compel him to leave or compel him at all." The room goes quiet. No one makes a sound. Everyone is looking at Damon, who is looking out the window with a determined look on his face. After a couple of minutes Alaric is the one to break the silence.

"So let me get this straight," Alaric starts. "The guy you like," pointing at Damon, "is a hunter, who is here to kill you? And we are not going to make him leave?"

"Yeah," Damon says, nodding, "that pretty much sums everything up."

"Am I the only one who is freaking out a little?" Bonnie asks, looking a little like she wants to run, hide, make the hunters leave or all three options.

"We'll take care of it," Stefan says, looking at Damon who nods. Damon takes his phone from his pant pocket. Then he finds a little piece of paper with a phone number on and dials.

"Do you guys have a plan or something?" Caroline asks, looking from Damon to Stefan.

"Just wait and see. We have everything under control," Stefan says, smirking in Damon's direction. Damon scowls at him just as the other end of the phone is picked up.

"_Hallo_," the voice on the other end says.

"Hey Dean, it's me… Damon," Damon says turning around, so he has his back to everyone else in the room.

_"Oh hey Damon, didn't think you would call so soon,"_ Dean's voice sounds on the other end of the phone. Damon blushes. Dean sounds happy to hear from him.

"Yeah, I know. Listen I just wanted to hear if you are doing something later. Maybe we could go and get a bite or something? If you are available that is." _Why am I sounding so nervous? I have done this a thousand times before. What is different this time?_ Damon thinks.

_"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I just have to do some stuff with my partner, then we can meet."_

"Still keeping up the whole 'FBI agent' thing?" Damon says laughing.

_"Hehe,"_ Dean chuckles a little. _"Yeah, I am. Since I __**am**__ a FBI agent."_

"As you wish _agent_, maybe a good citizen like me can help you with you investigation?" Damon asks innocently, smirking when he hears Dean laugh. Damon likes Dean's laugh he decides.

_"Maybe you can. I actually have some questions you may be able to help me with."_

"It's a date then," Damon says with a big smile on his face, laughing a little.

_"It's a date,"_ Dean says and Damon can hear the smile in his voice. _"I will text you where to meet me and when."_ Dean then hangs up.

Damon hangs up too, pulling the phone away from his ear, smiling down at it before he puts it back into his pocket. He then turns around, startled when he sees that everyone in the room is staring at him.

"WHAT?" he exclaims. Everyone in the room just keep staring at him, not saying a thing. Stefan is the one to break the embarrassing silence.

"It's just… you know… you being all shy and cute. It's just weird seeing you in that position." Damon is blushing a deep crimson red. He turns his head away, looking around.

"Shut up," he says irritated, but smiling a little smile. "Man who am I kidding. You can say whatever you want, I don't care."

Everyone in the room smile and the air has gone light and happy. Until Alaric decides to bring up the reality they all tried to forget.

"What about the whole Dean being a hunter problem?"


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations for the Date

Hey everyone. I know it have been a really long time, but I haven't had the time or the motivation. I did finish up this chapter, even though it is a little shorter then I would have liked. But I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Preparations for the Date**

Everyone in the room turn their attention from Damon to Alaric.

"We'll talk about that later," Damon decide, going towards the stairs. _What am I supposed to wear? I don't want to be too dressed up, but what if he chose someplace really nice and expensive and I show up in jeans? Then again, Dean doesn't look the type who chooses something too fancy. I'll have to go for something casual and comfortable._

"I don't think we should wait Damon," Elena says. "You shouldn't go alone. Maybe one of us should go with you." That made Damon stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"No way, nope, that is not going to happen," Damon says, shaking his head. "I am **not** going to have a babysitter with me on my date. I am a grown up vampire. I think I can take care of myself."

"Damon's right, Elena," Stefan says. "He can always call if something comes up, but he needs to take care of this himself." The others in the room nods. Damon smirks. _Man, I love when Stefan is on my side instead of Elena's. Way to go little brother, just like old times._ Damon sends a grateful smile in Stefan's direction. Then he turns back around and heads up the stairs. _This is going to be a __**great**__ night._

DEANxDAMON

Dean hangs up the phone and turns around to face Sam. It had been a big surprise when Damon called him to ask for another date. But what surprised Dean even more then that, was how much he actual wanted to go out with Damon again. Dean actual missed him. He wanted to see his face and hear that beautiful laugher of his again. See him smile and watch is eyes shine.

Dean is so deep in his own thoughts that he did not see Sam look at him with a sad smile.

"Dean," Sam says to get Dean's attention. Dean looks up and tries to hide the small smile that had evoked on his face. When he had Dean's attention, Sam continues, "You do know that you can't get too attached, right. It's not safe if he is a vampire."

"Don't you think I know that!" Dean asks frustrated. "I know it is risky, but I don't really care right now. All I care about is where I am going to take him." It is obvious to Sam that Dean is frustrated. "And how messed up is it, that we are on a hunt, and all I can think about is were to take some maybe-vampire-guy?" Dean let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed.

Sam looks sadly at him. "Dean, relax. This is the part you are good at! Charming people, make them fall for you. Come on Dean. You know you can do this."

"I know Sammy. But it's not the same. I don't invite my dates on dinner, and they aren't guys for fucks sake. They are girls, women. I by them a couple of drinks, then back to the motel room and we have sex. Then they leave and I don't see them again." Dean is by now walking across the floor in front of the to queensides beds, while shaking his head. "What the hell am I supposed to do. I can't be falling for this guy."

"I don't know, Dean. I really don't. Maybe you should cancel on him?"

"NO," Dean shouts before he can stop himself. In a lower voice he says: "I can't do that. He sounded so happy when he called. I can't cancel know." _I don't want to cancel on him. I am actually looking forward to this date,_ Dean thought to himself, smiling a small smile.

Sam looks at Dean, and can't help but notice the smile on his lips. _He is really falling for his guy, and the way they looked at the grill, I think that Damon guy might like him to_. "You know, why don't you go on that date, and see what happens? He might not even be a vampire, and if he is, we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Dean calms down a little and then nods.

"Now the big question: where to take Damon and what to wear?"


End file.
